Hitoshirenu Shisatsu :Secret Observation:
by Footballchik21
Summary: Poems of Sango's and Miroku's musings about each other. PG-13 for Miroku's slightly hentai thoughts. Not a one-shot.
1. Yabun Yotogi :Nightime Watcher:

Just a little poem dedicated to Sango looking at Miroku. I'm going to  
continue this with Miroku watching Sango, then I might go a few instances  
more with deeper questions. Review and tell me what y'all would like (yes  
y'all, I am Texan).  
  
Happy Good Friday and Easter! Remember the reason for the season.  
  
Disclaimer: "Admit Rumiko Takahashi-NOT you, own the named characters."  
The court waits for her response. Rebecca suddenly dashes for the  
ownership papers of Sango and Miroku and darts from the room, throwing back  
at authorities, "In the infamous words of Shakespeare, "What's in a  
name?!'"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yabun Yotogi (Nighttime Watching/Watcher)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I stare at him, taking in his total guise  
  
Grateful he is not able to notice my observation.  
  
Stretched before him a sandal-clad foot lies,  
  
The dust from our journeying still on its toes.  
  
Waves of purple and black cascade around him,  
  
Robes billowing in the breeze,  
  
Staff lying across his knees, present unneeded limb,  
  
Bells jingling softly when the wind cause them to dance  
  
An unknown but familiar tune I somehow understand.  
  
My gaze drifts down the religious tool;  
  
Holding the rod is a relaxed hand,  
  
A hand the cause of such sadness,  
  
Clad in royal material and magical pearls  
  
Holding back vicious winds of unknown power,  
  
A hindrance and yet such helpful swirls  
  
A curse but so much more still.  
  
My watch wanders to his face  
  
Taking in his tan skin and features  
  
Beautifully set cheeks and jaw in place-  
  
Not too angular nor too smooth, hidden  
  
Piercing onyx eyes veil emotion so well  
  
Match perfect atramentous hair  
  
Pulled tight in a ponytail.  
  
How I long to release the mane  
  
From its tightly kept bands;  
  
To run my fingers in its texture  
  
Lose myself in its strands  
  
Lose myself in his gaze  
  
Feel his arms around my mass,  
  
Holding the one who needs no man,  
  
Instead of resting near my ass.  
  
His hands upon my face  
  
His eyes burning into mine  
  
His lips, moving toward my mouth  
  
Ready for the moment we'd intertwine...  
  
He awakens and looks my way,  
  
I was quick - sleep rushed  
  
My posture once more.  
  
Someday he'll catch me, flushed  
  
And staring at him as he slumbers.  
  
Knowing this fact I do not despair,  
  
Just concentrate on even breathing,  
  
If he discovers, I do not care.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Before anyone asks, he's sitting up with the staff in his lap because he's  
sleeping against a tree.  
Will update soon (soon meaning in a few days-1 week), promise (unless  
something horrible happens, like the stores have no Cadbury Eggs-then  
action must be taken before an update will be posted).  
  
Review Please!!!!! 


	2. Mayonaka Seisatsu :Midnight Reflection:

I just looked at my stories and realized the update I put in for these poems didn't take! I'm so sorry. I was blocked on the other two stories, but this one I was good. Sorry sorry! I'll have another update by Sunday to make up for the computer glitch.

**

* * *

**

x

x

x

x

**Midnight Reflection (Mayonaka Seisatsu)**

x

x

x

x

She's sleeping now, unaware of my stare;

Her weapon safely at her side, ready to be used

Against a wandering hand or enemy abused.

How secretly dangerous is a swing by the hand of my fair

x

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of such notions.

I've been concentrating on her too much as of late,

The future I want to be is denied by that horrible Fate,

But no matter what I do, I cannot rid myself of those emotions.

x

My eyes return to her form, laying a stride away;

Long brown hair is pinned back, a few wisps escaping;

Her body not quite fully relaxed with one arm draping

Over her side. 'Not mine,' I think with much dismay.

x

I sigh and turn from her, her image too painful to look at.

I can't have her, no matter what I feel and desire

To be real, it isn't. She deserves more, someone higher;

Not a man whose women's behinds he likes to pat.

x

A failed monk who flirts with every girl he meets

Who asks them to bear his children, but words are hollow;

Someone who finds no pleasure in those he pursues and who follow-

Well, sure, I admit teasing women does have its treats,

x

But I still want more than that; I want a demon slayer

With fire in her depths and a heart overflowing with kindness.

Her senses are acute, but eyes filled with blindness

That she is wanted by someone, even though that man is a player.

x

My gaze wanders again, wishing her awake yet praying she remains in slumber,

For her to catch me openly gazing as I am would cause the mask carefully created

To be stripped away, and when my true emotions shown, not slated,

She would surely reject me, and that possibility is too big a number.

x

I smile bitterly, resigning myself to that which won't occur,

A beautiful dream that must remain but a dream forever.

She won't have me, not this unworthy soul, not ever;

That which is in mine heart doesn't make hers stir.

x

Closing my eyes I picture her, full locks rushing around her face,

Face of an angel, ready to spit fire at my perverted ways;

Having no idea that with one look she sets my spirit ablaze.

I drift off, wishing for that never approaching sweet embrace.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I made this less intense because I didn't want to have nothing to build to. Please review.

Rebecca Ashley


	3. Soba Tatakai :Close Battle:

Thanks for the reviews guys, but y'all didn't believe that I'd update, did ya? Tsk tsk…

* * *

x

x

x

x

**Close Battle (Soba Tatakai)**

x

x

x

x

The battle today was especially dire.

The demon had an insatiable ire

Against us. But the poisonous snake

Had made a very crucial mistake:

x

Attacking Kagome and Inuyasha first

He struck them both with intent for the worst.

The hanyou protected the girl with his life

And for his attacks, earned the Inu's strife

x

Houshi-sama threw scrolls following this occurrence

And I could but stand and watch the transference.

Venom suddenly spewed and hit my perverted monk,

Scathing the head and burning his entire trunk.

x

As I saw him fall, something startling transpired,

I felt my heart wrench, and then revenge I desired.

The demon went to strike, aiming for the fallen man.

So much happened in that few second span:

x

My weapon released, flying swiftly to its goal;

The serpent came closer; I could feel my soul

About to be shattered as houshi-sama looked on,

Unable to move from his injuries, but hope not gone.

x

The demon was vanquished, all danger extinct.

I ran to him, wanting to feel our bodies linked

And hold him so tight; keep him from all sorts of hurt.

I clutched him, thinking, 'Stay with me you pervert.'

x

My friends looked on, but I did not mind their thoughts then,

Just that houshi was safe and with me; I sent a quick "Amen"

To the gods for keeping him safe; then felt a finger start to trace

The contours of my back. Stiffening, I pulled away to look at his face.

x

In his eyes I saw the man behind the mask;

The pain and sorrow; the questions he wished to ask.

I was drowning in the royal color of them, emotion

Fleeting across his face as storms in the ocean.

x

I glanced away from his gaze; not being able to stand

The intensity of his stare, I drew figures in the sand.

Gathering myself again, I helped him to his feet

And he leaned against me, skin burning with heat

x

Not from a fever or illness, but from his powerful form

Pressing against my body, like I was caught in a storm.

Back in the hut I cleaned his injuries, almost shedding a tear

From relief, but then a familiar sensation occurred on my rear.

x

Looking back I suppose clobbering him with my fist

Was not the best for his wounds, but I was pissed

And he shouldn't have groped me; but that's no surprise.

Someday I'll learn to _always _be aware when he's by my thighs.

x

I quiet down a bit, anger dissipating as I remember my worry.

Just thinking he was gone sends my heart into a flurry.

I need to be more careful; one more incident like that day

And they'll surely know; it's something I cannot yet betray.

* * *

Hope you like it! I have Miroku's all in my head so it should be up within a week or so! Keep reviewing please-I love them all.

Rebecca Ashley


	4. Mittomonai Hitoku :Indecent Hiding:

Author's Note: First off thanks a bunch for the reviews! Hugs all around

Secondly, this is a bit more hentai than I had been writing, but no citrus in sight-don't worry readers (and a sorry to those who wanted lime-action). Alright, here are the Houshi's thoughts on a certain dark-haired chick we all know!

* * *

x

x

x

x

**Mittomonai Hitoku (Indecent Hiding)**

x

x

x

x

I close my eyes and there she stands

Glaring at me, hair loose and open hands.

"What are you doing, Houshi?" she demands.

Inuyasha just looks on, he understands

x

The predicament I find myself in.

I want this woman with a fire in my skin,

With a passion that's tantamount to sin.

But can only gaze on and keep emotions within

x

My heart, closed tight so no one may guess,

Especially her, my strong fighting princess.

If my feelings came to light and I were to express

Rejection would soon follow, not the coveted "Yes."

x

That is how I came to this hiding place

I trekked to ever-so carefully, no trace

Left as to my whereabouts. She will soon grace

My eyes with her form, causing my heart to race

x

At the sight of her body, such a splendor

To behold. She strips and does best to render

Me weak-kneed, willing to completely surrender

To her body (and spirit), which is firm yet tender.

x

Rivers trail down her skin, slowly driving me insane.

I want to follow their paths, desire causing pain

Both external and internal, but I'm forced to abstain

Movement and instead revel in the visible body and bane.

x

I suddenly feel improper, the robes I don causing shame

To swell within my heart and mind. "You're to blame,"

I whisper at her; she's the reason I felt the need and came

With voyeuristic intentions and a craving to feed the flame.

x

It is not just her body, though lithe and slim,

Which draws me here once more. Not a whim,

But a deep longing in my core that will not dim

My want to see her as she comes to wash and swim.

x

Along with physical I want her soul, her spirit, her heart;

Her entire being is quite a work of art,

From her fiery temper which fuels the smart

I feel at the flick of her weapon to when-I start.

x

Her head is inclined to my supposed clandestine spot.

Sharp eyes search and I feel as though already caught.

I want to run from the upcoming beating but just squat

And wait for inevitability. Vision rests on me and I become hot.

x

"Pervert!" she screams and reaches for nearby clothes

To cover her majesty, and still I cannot move, I froze

The moment she saw me. I stiffen for the blows

That will come, yet my need for her stays-even grows.

x

A familiar slap back at camp the forest will produce.

Kagome-sama shakes her head, finding my ways no use

And Shippo silently agrees. Only the half-demon is not obtuse

To the truth in my ways and the affection no pain can reduce.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Threw it together on a whim and now I have a good idea for the next 3 installments so get ready. BTW, do you peeps like the different rhyme schemes I'm using or would you rather me keep to one format. Feedback peoples!

Rebecca Ashley

Please review!


	5. Saishuu Ikusa :Last Battle:

I know it's been quite awhile, but it's summer and I'll try to update way more. Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait, but here's another chapter, and I'll update another one before next Wednesday. Enjoy!

* * *

x

x

x

x

**Saishuu Ikusa (Last Battle)**

x

x

x

x

As I lay dying I reflect

On how it is all my fault,

My fault that everything's wrecked.

I carried on and did not suspect,

And now my friends are dead in a brutal assault.

x

It was a day like any other,

We set out in search for fragment clues.

The air was hot and might smother

Us. The "lovers" had began another

Fight, and it looked as though trouble would brew.

x

I was irritated, fed up with their jabs

And wished both would just hush.

My monk looked as though he would grab

And shake the hanyou to stop the incessant gab,

When, from bushes afar, a flock of birds were flushed.

x

Muted, we turned to see what caused the flight,

Worry that a demon was near.

Nothing came into my sight

And I firmly insisted we continue in spite

Of the disturbance, thinking nothing of fear.

x

I had journeyed quite a distance

When a yell came from behind.

I turned quickly, ready to lend assistance

But found myself with some resistance:

A burning liqud entered my eyes and I was blind.

x

I heard Kagome's scream

For Inuyasha, and a furious

Attack soon followed, or so it seemed.

Then, while groping around, I heard a spurious

Shout of victory, then, on my face, I felt a warm stream.

x

The smell of blood filled my nostrils, senses

Afire amid the sounds of macabre hacking.

A female scream pierced the air, a sad defense,

But it suddenly stopped in a gurgle, bone-cracking

Noise, the situation becoming more tense.

x

A roar came next, inhuman and full of rage.

The battle progressed while I could but crawl,

Trying to find a way to help and gauge

The monster with which we fortuitously engaged.

I was angry and afraid, hearing another furious call.

x

Two hands were abruptly at my sides, aid

To my stumbling steps, their owner

My monk. He guided us and I prayed,

Cursing myself because I had not stayed

To make sure but left them like a loner.

x

He hid us in some kind of cave,

My eyes still burning from the blinding secretion.

I clutched to him, not used to his brave

Countenance. My heart pounded, and I felt grave.

'It's my fault,' I groaned, exhausted from her energy depletion.

x

That self-blaming thought fled at the snap

And howl of bitter pain from the clash.

He examined my eyes, saying, "Stay here-it was a trap."

With a stroke of my face, I was removed from his lap.

He left and I obeyed, wanting to take back every lash.

x

Violent sounds drifted to my ears

And I desperately wanted to go back.

As my sight began to slowly clear,

I journeyed to help my dears.

I was hurried by the audible Whack!

x

Our nemesis had been sly and unseen,

A shard-empowered snake youkai,

Employed by Naraku, laid in wait, keen

To kill. He attacked as a machine

And what I saw in the clearing made me cry.

x

Kagome had fallen first, bones crushed by its tail,

Then she was speared through the neck with its fang.

My friend was still, encased with a sticky red liquid and pale;

Out of us all I thought she would prevail.

Even in the silence her screams still rang.

x

Inuyasha had turned that instant,

Assailing with the vengeance of a mate,

"Kagome" his silent battle chant.

However, despite his venomous rant

He could not triumph or escape his fate.

x

His body was torn to shreds,

Neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

I felt sick and light in the head

And had to turn from such an image of dread.

What I saw next left me empty and tangled.

x

My monk, my precious love,

He was high in the air, suspended

By the demon's tail directly above.

He was slipping away, undeserving of

The awaiting doom. The snake smiled to condescend.

x

"You have lost. I enjoyed this, though,"

Chuckling evilly, he tightened his tail

And the man writhed with woe.

I screamed and went to assist, but too slow.

One last crack and he went limp to my wail.

He slipped to the ground and the snake

x

Slithered off to retrieve the shards.

I ran and cradled him gently, pleading for a mistake.

He gasped in pain, smiling sadly while reaching for me with a shake.

"My dear, sweet one. Survive, though it is hard.

"I…I lo-" he tried to finish but spit

x

Blood. Instead, he said it with his eyes.

I clutched at him, a sobbing whine emitted.

My heart was splintered and fell into a dark pit.

Resolute, I kissed his cheek and began to rise.

The youkai was ready to finish me

x

Off, prepared for a quick scuffle.

He attacked, slashing at my body viciously.

I dodged but was brought to my knee,

My body aching and my breathing muffled.

I saw red, then hateful black; my mind clouded.

x

Deaf to the demon's cruel taunts, I saw

My boomerang close by. I ran with a vow

And swung with all my might, allowed

Only one opportunity. My aim was without flaw.

I collapsed, poison invading every section.

x

Crawling, his body alone in my view.

I brushed his inert face, wishing for a resurrection.

None came. Now I lay heavily on his chest, a necessary connection.

I spoke, finally saying it to his unhearing ears, "Miroku."

I unclosed my eyes, panting into the air.

x

A terrible nightmare, one that had plundered

My mind for several nights. My long hair

Was matted, and I was filled with despair.

"What should I do?" I whispered with wonder.

* * *

A little different from my normal writings, and I know I just did a battle story two chapters ago, but I couldn't resist the typical "dream" idea. Next Sango chapter will be really good (or so I think), and Miroku's muse has to help me write the next update. I'll try to be better about updating-promise. Please review!

Rebecca Ashley


	6. Shisaku :Thinking:

Hey hey, I thought I had posted, but I didn't. This resembles the second chapter, but a more distressing/fantasizing theme plays into this episode.

To clear up confusion, Sango was having a nightmare last chapter. It was her worst dream come true-her friends die because of her actions, and she sees Miroku die and is helpless to stop it.

* * *

x

x

x

x

**Shisaku (Thinking)**

x

x

x

x

I've noticed, the night is most calm

After an intense shower.

The same is true in life: the maelstrom

Is always followed by a tranquil hour.

x

Looking at the sky in the dead of night,

I was left to think of the world.

Seeing its numerous nocturnal lights

Made my eyes start to swirl.

x

I swat at a bug on my hand

And pause, looking at the Kazaana.

This was not the life I planned,

And I wonder if I'll ever reach earthly nirvana.

x

The prayer beads slip through my fingers

Smoothly, giving no hint to what they contain.

The smell of still lingers

In the air, and I turn from my bane.

x

Why were my ancestors cursed

With the want to chase beautiful girls?

Their wives, patient and sticking through the worst,

Simply wanted their love, no gems or pearls.

x

My mother loved him with all of her soul,

But her great affection could not satiate his hunger.

He cared deeply as well, but was his body's control

Beyond him as he pursued many younger?

x

One cannot blame him in full,

As grandfather had a wandering eye as well.

He too was overpowered by the pull

Of a female and succumbed to rebel.

x

Could I have the same fate?

Could I remain faithful to my wife

Who I love with all my being? Or take bait

And betray her, breeding severe strife?

x

Even with my chasing and smooth talk

I don't really mean it – not all of it, anyway.

They are beautiful, with a tease of a walk,

But it is not only for their bodies' I pray.

x

I am lecherous, this is irrefutably true,

But I have the heart of a sincere lover as well.

I have a desire - no one really has a clue,

To, with one woman in life, dwell.

x

I want a wife, intelligent, beautiful, and strong

So I can share my love and have a child.

She has me fingered so wrong,

"Just a lustful boy who lives very wild."

x

My palm's torn throbs, as if realizing what I think.

Can I kill Naraku in time to save my life?

Not knowing, is it fair to make a link

With one (or two) others for the happiness of oneself?

x

It haunts me, depressing my spirit more than most suspect.

They know I am bothered, but they've never

Seen it in full force-like tonight, I am left to reflect

On my probable fate, and what will be severed.

x

I had awoken to silence, the most disconcerting

Screaming noise in my ears.

My thoughts roused me, and I observed until the hurting

Made me quit the group and find solace in my fears.

x

It was her responsibility, as normal, that I began,

Began to believe I might have a chance

To live, with her, and dream of our plans -

It always sends me into a trance.

x

She was sleeping, deep and serene,

Next to the fire with her weapon nearby.

The flickers lit her face, their routine

Assisting my employment as spy.

x

I imagined the softness of her face,

Caressing her cheek's gentle curve.

The fabric would not appeal to my trace,

And I look away, losing all nerve.

x

When the smothering silence grew too much

I moved out here, contemplating things

That caused my heart to clutch

In its cavity, furiously plucking its strings.

x

I continue to imagine, imagine my ideal

Dream of our future together. One

Day I'll tell her, after my hand's resealed,

And she'll meet me without shun.

x

We'll settle down, man and woman,

Equal partners in life. I'll nourish

Her desires and extermination across the span

Of our lives, and together we'll flourish.

x

I snigger. Yea, right, as if that'll occur.

She'd probably laugh outright, unbelieving

Of my protestations, refusing to err

With me and end up with her betrayed and me leaving.

x

I would like to be valiant, saying I'm content

Loving her, even without return of affection.

However, I'm jealous and selfish, so the torment

Of no return is a terrible confection.

x

I wish I could say 'If she's happy,

I'm happy,' but, again, not the case.

Call me greedy, call me sappy,

But I cannot life without her embrace.

x

Moisture drops on my face. A clear sky

Betrays its source. Sometimes a dream will

Drive you insane, drain you dry

Of hope and then emotion, a terrible kill.

x

A pat on my back confirms my suspicion

That Inuyasha drew near. He sits beside

Me, the second time I'm caught in this position,

And looks at me, knowing the torture inside.

x

I lower my head, chuckling at my circumstances,

How absurd and unbelievable I must seem.

Who would have thought, a playboy, subjected to trance

By one woman, what an extremely sad theme.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Sango's next, and I'm leaning towards a bathing episode. Typical and common, I know, but I hope for a different approach that won't be riddled with sex and descriptive terms. Thanks to you who reviewed and those who didn't but read anyway. I appreciate the advice and I'll try to have better rhyme schemes so it's better understood. Happy writing to everyone, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy my writings.

Rebecca Ashley


End file.
